Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: What really happened between Serena and Nate during the summer after season one? Some lost moments that we knew nothing about.


**Title: **Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **July 23, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Serena/Nate

_**Summary: What really happened between Serena and Nate during the summer after season one? Some lost moments that we knew nothing about.**_

**Author's Note: **Written for **mc.x**. Sorry it's so late, but I hope it doesn't disappoint! This will also be my last writing for about two weeks, though I may feel compelled to do a tiny Chair oneshot to bid FanFiction adieu for that time, hahahaha...If I do, it'll be up Saturday night (:

I do not own Gossip Girl or the song 'Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer', both of which this story is based upon.

Thank you to Michelle for taking the time to beta this chapter (:

* * *

"_You know how I get in the summer..."_

_---_

**I.**

She giggled into his neck as they fell back on the bright green grass in Central Park. Serena didn't care that they were taking the whole 'couple-for-appearances' thing a tad too far; Dan was off doing his own thing, and Nate and Blair were finished for good this time (even though he _was_ still otherwise occupied by that older woman...who remained mysterious). They were together to ward off rumors that said otherwise, but Serena knew as well as Nate that it was more than that.

Because what they had was always more than it appeared.

Nate Archibald would always be her first love. She would always feel a certain connection to him, one that she hadn't known existed until that first touch of lips at the Shepperd wedding. Their tongues dueled until Serena gave up, only wanting to feel him on her. Domination wasn't the point, Nate was.

He was so beautiful. Not in the way a flower was, or a prince from the fairytale books she read as a child. Nate was beautiful in the way that only he could be. It was a manly sort of beautiful. The color of his eyes – oh, the brightest blue she had _ever _seen – and the way that his hair was always playfully tousled, but still so in place. His hands were soft, though she knew for a fact he used not one type of lotion or cream.

"Nate!" she squealed as his hands drifted down her sides. Serena swatted his hands away from the tops of her hips, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth and giving it a tug that caused a throaty chuckle to escape from his mouth.

This was only an appearance. It was nothing more. Apparently, the woman was across the park, and they were in perfect view. Serena was helping Nate because...because he was...he was her friend, right? Yes, they were best friends. They were two of the four in the Non-Judging Breakfast club. Because of that, they couldn't _not _get along. It just wasn't possible.

...Right?

She pushed any doubtful thoughts from her mind and rolled away from him, staring up at the clouds while laying on her back. Serena spotted a crocodile shape and pointed it out to him, raising her arm and pulling the hem of her tank top up as she leaned back a little. The finger he pointed looked as if it was going to point something out to her, but he tricked her (though it wasn't an unwelcome trick). He stuck his finger in her belly-button, a tell-tale ticklish spot that _he _had found, many many moons ago.

_**********_

Serena was such a beautiful goddess. Her hair fell around her face in wild waves that drove him crazy, but he wouldn't trade those tresses for anything. Her lips curved upward in the most seductive way – even though she had no idea – when she smiled, and whenever that adorable grin appeared on her face, Nate just couldn't help but join in on the happiness.

She was always the light in his life. Whenever his dad was pissing him off – or his mom, or maybe both, depending on the day – Nate could count on Serena to give him a funny antidote or a story from her own past that made him realize how luck he was. She was just a great person – despite her...lack of intelligence, sometimes. Everyone said that, so he didn't feel guilty thinking it. But, overall, Serena was an ethereal being, a person that attracted people with her bubbly and vivacious personality. She was just...wonderful.

As they stared up at the clouds, he turned his head to the side, looking at the side of her head. Her brow was furrowed as she concentrated on the sky, trying to find another shape to show him. Serena's pearly-white teeth were digging softly into her bottom lip, and her tongue was just barely peeking out from the side of her mouth.

This was a great day. It was unforgettable for him, and it would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life – just like any other day with Serena van der Woodsen.

**II.**

As they sat sipping iced coffees at the coffee shop on third street that had an embarrassingly unpronounceable name, Serena gazed at Nate with affection that was specifically reserved for him and no one else. Stirring her mocha absentmindedly, she turned her gaze out the window. A few children ran by, their weighed-down-by-bags mother in tow.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked before burying his face in his clear plastic cup and flashing his eyes up at her.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, her lips turning up in a bright smile.

"Okay then," he replied, picking at the blueberry scone on his plate.

"So...you wanna head over to my place? Eric rented movies; I think we're having a family night," she said lamely, smiling at him softly.

"Eh. Not really," Nate responded, shrugging his shoulders. "I think my mom needs help moving some stuff around in the garden."

"Right, okay..." Serena trailed off and twiddled her thumbs. "I think I'm just going to head out." Her voice was soft and she looked up at him through hooded eyes that held shiny tears.

So they couldn't win them all. Not every day could be perfect.

**III.**

Nate's five o'clock shadow tickled Serena's cheek when he leaned in and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. However, she turned her head at the last second – catching him off-guard – and caught his lips, grabbing the sides of his face and pressing her face against his, practically bruising their lips. He gasped when their lips broke away for the briefest of seconds, and she took the opportunity to unbutton a few buttons on his shirt, trying to give him an idea of what, exactly, she had in mind.

He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, making her grin happily as he tugged her inside his house. They arrived in front of a bedroom she really never knew existed and he jiggled the doorknob, opening the door and leading her inside.

They fell back on the fluffy bed, making a crater in the wake of their bodies. Serena adjusted her neck and pushed up with her feet, trying to get in a better and more comfortable position under Nate. He trailed kisses down her neck and then across her collarbone as she finally found a nice position in which she didn't feel the need to adjust. She could just stay here forever, in his arms.

Eventually, it had to end. But for now, it was just another day that was ticked off on her Summer of 2008 calendar, and Serena had nothing else to worry about but Nate.

**End Note: **It was short. And I know Nate's POV was very brief...I just kinda liked Serena's better. I hope that it sufficed. I will still take any and all requests for anything you'd like me to write (:


End file.
